Sparks Fly
by MagiciansChild
Summary: Rhiannon is a ten year old girl who's a little out of the ordinary. When she helps Hagrid find Harry, she discovers her secret sister, and how much of her life is fake.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rhiannon looked up at the clock. Biting her lip, she looked back to her paper. She was already finished the exam, half an hour into it. She had already checked, and re-checked. But nothing was flawed in her exam. Her hair hung in her eyes, and she blew it to the side.

Quickly picking up her book, she opened it and grabbed a pen. She started to write the next chapter of her novel.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up at her teacher.

"Finished already, Miss Valentine?" He asked. She nodded.

"Hand it in, and then I want to talk to you." He said. She gulped, but nodded quickly. She stood up, got her papers in order and went to the desk. She placed them down and followed her teacher outside.

He turned to her, and slammed his walking stick into the row of lockers lining the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing? Where did you get the answers?" He snapped.

"I don't have the answers, sir. I just studied very hard." Rhiannon said.

"You have to have been cheating. The first question was a huge trick, and you got it right. How did you do it? Who helped you?" He asked. Rhiannon's heart beat faster than a cheetah in a race.

Rhiannon took a deep breath. If she didn't calm down, she was going to start changing again. It always happened when she was angry. Her hair turned bright red, and her eyes glowed orange. She didn't want that happening.

"I didn't cheat sir. If you can't see I'm telling the truth, then you're the imbecile…" Rhiannon covered her mouth right after she'd said it.

"Miss Valentine! How dare you speak to me like that? Pack up your stuff, I'm sending you to the headmaster's office." He snapped.

Rhiannon sighed, and turned back into the classroom.

She packed up her bag, and went down to the office. She phoned her mum.

"Mum, I was sent home again." Rhiannon said.

"Why? Is it your picky teacher's decision? He just doesn't know your greatness." Her mother asked.

"Yeah, he thought I was cheating on my exam." Rhiannon replied.

"Were you?"

"No mum!" Rhiannon exclaimed.

"Okay, well I can't pick you up. Petunia can though." Her mother said.

"MUM! Petunia treats me like a baby! And she's so mean to her nephew!" Rhiannon complained.

"Please just don't complain. She'll be there in five minutes. I suggest tucking that hair of your behind your ear or she'll cut it off." Her mother said.

The phone went silent, and Rhiannon put it down. She sat down on the waiting bench next to the front door and wrote some of her novel. For a ten year old, Rhiannon was pretty intelligent.

Then the door opened, and Petunia came in.

"I'm here to pick up Rhiannon Valentine." Petunia told the secretary. Rhiannon smoothed out her skirt, pulled up her socks, and tucked her fringe behind her right ear.

Petunia ran towards her.

"Hello Rhiannon! You have to spend the evening with us, but Harry and Dudley won't bother you too much." She sounded so excited.

Rhiannon nodded, and followed her to her car. She sat in the backseat. Dudley, who'd bunked school that day, looked back at her from the front.

"Mum, why is Rhiannon here?" He asked.

"She's staying for dinner." Petunia replied. Rhiannon sighed and buckled up her seat belt.

They drove to Privet drive, and parked outside the house. Rhiannon unbuckled herself from her seat, and got out. Number 4 Privet drive towered over her.

She heard a hooting sound, and looked up to see an owl fly over head. She stared at it. Owls were beautiful creatures that didn't normally appear around here.

Petunia unlocked the door, and Rhiannon went inside. The house was so neat, so proper. And so boring.

Dudley stopped at the cabinet under the stairs, kicked the door, and ran upstairs. A sigh echoed from the cupboard.

"Harry's school wasn't in session today. Teachers striking. They should just be pleased to have a job!" Petunia declared as she walked through to the kitchen.

Rhiannon walked up to the cupboard and knocked on it twice.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Hi Harry." Rhiannon said.

Harry opened the door, revealing his little room under the stairs. Books and toys were propped up on little shelves, and Harry was huddled in on a blanket.

"Hi Rhia." Harry smiled. That was his nick name for Rhiannon. Rhiannon preferred that he called her that. Her name was so formal.

"What have you been up to?" Rhiannon asked.

"Just reading. I didn't have much to do today." He sighed.

"I know, it's sad. But hey, it's almost summer. Then it's your birthday." Rhiannon said.

Harry smiled half heartedly. His birthday wasn't his favourite day of the year. It was exactly the day before Rhiannon's.

She fished into her bag, and pulled out an invitation. She handed it to Harry.

"What's this?" He asked.

"An invite to my birthday. I hope you can come." Rhiannon replied.

He smiled at her, showing all his straight, white teeth. His hair hung in his eyes again, like it always did.

Suddenly, Petunia's hand wrapped around Rhiannon's arm, and she pulled her away from Harry.

"You don't need to talk to him. Dudders would be more than happy to talk to you."Petunia said.

"It's fine Petunia. I don't want to bother Dudley with my annoying accent." Rhiannon said with a hint of smirk in her voice.

Dudley had once said that Rhiannon's Irish accent was annoying and funny. It wasn't Rhiannon's fault that she'd lived in an Irish orphanage for half her life.

Petunia looked a little disappointed when she said it, but she let it go. Petunia, even though she thought Rhiannon was very uncivilized and unnatural, had a sort of respect for the ten year old that only happened once in a millennia.

Rhiannon sat next to Harry and talked to him for the rest of the day, and when her mom took her home, she thought about how nice it was to talk to an actual person for once.


	2. Chapter 1:Allies

Chapter 1: Allies

_End of August_

Rhiannon sighed and straightened out her dress again. They (meaning her and her mum) were going over to the Dursley's for dinner. They were pretending like it was normal, but it was actually for Harry's birthday. Petunia and Vernon didn't like celebrating Harry's birthday. But Rhiannon had put on her blue dress, and tied up her hair nicely, and had Harry's gift hidden in her pocket.

Pulling into Privet drive, her mother slowed down the car. She parked in front of number 4, and got out. All the lights were out, and the house looked empty.

"Hold on a minute honey." Her mother said.

"What?" Rhiannon asked.

"I'm going to see if Mrs Figg knows where they are. Stay here." She replied. She then went to the next door house, and went inside.

Rhiannon stared at her shoes. She untied her plait, letting her curly hair fall over her shoulders.

Suddenly, the sound of motorbike revving became obvious. Rhiannon looked up, and gasped. There was a motorbike. Being _flown_ towards number 4.

The huge man who was driving it parked next to her, not noticing the little girl.

"Where is Harry Potter?" He muttered under his breath.

"Are you looking for Harry?" Rhiannon spoke up.

He whipped around and looked down at her.

"Yes I am. How'd you know?" He asked.

"You just said you wonder where Harry Potter is. I was wondering that too." Rhiannon replied.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Rhiannon Tee." She replied. Tee wasn't her real surname. Her real surname started with T, but she didn't know it, so she made it Tee.

The man's eyes widened.

"You just saved me from getting on Dumbledore's bad side!" He exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Who? What?" Rhiannon asked. He quickly took out a crisp white envelope with a blood red seal. He handed it to her. She opened it, and read it.

"Dear Miss Rhiannon.

You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry…"

She continued to read it. When she finished, she gulped, and put it in her pocket.

"Is this a trick?" She asked.

"No, it's not. My name's Ruebeus Hagrid, and I am here to take you to Hogwarts. I almost forgot about you, because Harry's giving me such a hard time." Hagrid said.

Then Hagrid's ears pricked up, and he smiled.

"I think I know where he is. Want to come with?" Hagrid asked. Rhiannon had only just met Hagrid. But he looked very trustworthy and friendly. She nodded, and hopped into the sidecar of the motorcycle.

Suddenly, the motorcycle started, and they took off into the skies.

They landed on a gloomy little island with a rickety old house built up high.

The storm thrust the waves about, and the wind howled like a werewolf. Rhiannon followed closely behind Hagrid, but slipped and landed on her back. She was cold and wet. And then she started to feel the change.

"Are you okay?" Hagrid asked. Then he saw her hair turning blue, and her eyes glowing green. He stepped back.

"Whoa. You…you are… oh wait till McGonagall hears about this." Hagrid was too busy talking to himself and waving his umbrella around to notice Rhiannon starting to float.

"Hagrid?" Rhiannon asked.

"Oh! Sorry." Hagrid stopped waving his umbrella around and plucked Rhiannon from the air like a leaf in the wind. She stood behind Hagrid, and he kicked the door down. He hair was still bright blue.

The Dursleys were huddled in a corner, and Harry was standing a metre away from them.

"Who are you?" Petunia shivered.

Rhiannon jumped out from behind Hagrid.

"Hi Harry!" Rhiannon said, sounding proud of herself.

Petunia looked horrified.

"What did you do to Rhiannon?" Petunia gasped.

Hagrid ignored her. He handed Harry a letter, and a box. In the box was a cake. He put it down, and Harry ripped open the letter. Rhiannon took out hers, and read it over.

Harry saw she had one too.

"You're a wizard like me!" He laughed. Rhiannon smiled.

"OI! Dudley! That is not your cake, you pig!" Hagrid yelled. He then zapped a pigtail and ears onto him. Harry and Rhiannon broke into laughter.

"Come on you two, we've got to get all your stuff for Hogwarts. Then we move onto getting you safely to Hogwarts." Hagrid said, ignoring the Dursleys.

Rhiannon's hair turned back to its normal blackish blue hue, and Petunia gasped.

"Who are you?" Vernon snapped.

"I'm Rhiannon Tee, and I think you two should shut up." Rhiannon said, her hair turning bright red. They gasped, and nodded quickly.

Harry smiled an evil grin at Rhiannon.

"Rhia, why are you so clever?" He asked with a smile.

"Because I am." She replied, a tone of pride in her voice.

"Come on munckins, we have to get going to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said. Rhiannon and Harry followed Hagrid out the door and into the rain. They climbed into the side car, and Hagrid flew off with them.

Harry and Rhiannon headed through the train station, towards platform 9, and platform 10.

Harry was pushing his case and his owl, Hedwig. Rhiannon wheeled behind him, her cat Jasper wrapped sitting on her trunk and staring at her.

Harry was quiet. Hagrid had told him about how his parents had died, and how he'd gotten his lightning scar.

They stopped at platform 9, and looked around.

"Where's platform 9¾?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Rhiannon replied. They felt hopeless. They had gotten everything they needed for Hogwarts, and now it might be just a trick! Rhiannon pulled out her book and carried on writing her novel. She was eleven now, and she knew when something was real or not. But when she'd seen all of Diagon Alley, could she really believe it was all a lie?

That's when a family of gingers arrived.

"Okay Percy, you go first, then you and your brother George." A plump, ginger haired woman said, pointing at one of two twins.

"Mum, _I'm _George. That's Fred." The other twin said.

"And you call yourself our mother!" Fred laughed.

A tall boy seemed to be preparing himself for something. That's when he started running for the platform wall, and he disappeared.

"Whoa…" Rhiannon gasped.

"Boys, your turn." The woman said. The twins did the same as the older boy.

"Why can't I go mum?" A little girl asked.

"Wait till next year Ginny." The mum said.

There was another boy, looking to be around their age. He was wearing a sweater with R knitted on.

Harry quickly walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me, but can you help us? We're looking for platform 9¾?" Harry asked.

"Oh, first years! Just like little Ron here." The woman said, pointing at the little boy.

"Well, you just run straight into that wall."

Rhiannon looked at the wall, and her hair turned purple. She was nervous.

"Mum, her hair!" Ginny gasped.

"I see… What's your name girl?" She asked.

"Rhiannon. This is Harry." Rhiannon replied.

"I see. Well, better get a move on." She said.

Ron ran through first, then Harry, and then Rhiannon.

They ended up on a completely different platform, with a huge red train, and loads of kids pushing and pulling huge cases and animals.

Then the woman and Ginny appeared. As Ron said goodbye to his mom, Rhiannon looked around, noticing the details of all the people. Her hair went back to normal, and she took a deep breath. Then she and Harry hauled their cases onto the train, and got into a booth. They had to go all the way to the back of the train to find an empty one.

They sat down, and Rhiannon stroked Jasper, who had plonked himself down next to her. Harry looked out the train window. Suddenly, Ron ran in, and rushed to the window. His mom handed him something, and he stood back.

He took a deep breath, and put the thing in his pocket.

"Hey, this is the last empty booth, can I sit with you?" Ron asked.

They nodded, and he sat down next to Rhiannon.

"So, what are your names again? I'm a bad listener. I'm Ron Weasley." Ron asked.

Rhiannon nodded, and stuck out her hand.

"Rhiannon Tee."

Ron shook her hand awkwardly and turned to Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Whoa, _the _Harry Potter?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Can I see your scar?" Ron asked.

Harry lifted up his hair and showed off his scar.

Rhiannon was beginning to feel like a third wheel. She sighed, and stroked Jasper the cat, who was purring happily.

Ron turned his attention back to her.

"Wait, you have a cat?" Ron asked. Was that _all_ he wanted to ask? Rhiannon nodded, and her hair started to turn blue.

"WHOA! There it is again!" Ron exclaimed.

Rhiannon played with her hair, and sighed.

"Can I touch it?" Ron asked. Rhiannon giggled, and held it out for him. He stroked it, and it started turning purple.

"Did I do that?" Ron asked.

"No, I did." Rhiannon laughed.

Suddenly, the sound of a trolley being pushed came closer.

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY?" An old woman called. She stopped outside their compartment, and Harry stood up. He practically bought everything on the trolley! Harry was lucky his parents left him money. Rhiannon had no money, not even a SINGLE GALLEON!

Ron and Harry gorged themselves, and Rhiannon sighed.

"Do you want some?" Ron asked through a mouthful of Pumpkin Pastie.

"Yes please." Rhiannon replied. Ron handed her a chocolate frog. She opened it, grabbed the frog, and stuffed it in her mouth. She looked at the card. "MAD EYE MOODY" it read.

She tucked it into her pocket, and stood up.

"I'm going to get dressed into my robes." Rhiannon said, she then headed out the door, and came face to face with a frizzy haired girl.

"Hello." Rhiannon said.

"Hi." She replied.

"My name's Rhiannon." Rhiannon said.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione replied.

"I'm just going to get into my robes." Rhiannon said.

"Good idea. Have you seen a toad around here?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry I haven't, but I'll keep an eye out." Rhiannon replied. Hermione smiled, and let her past.

Rhiannon got dressed into her robes, and went back to the compartment. Ron and Harry were in their robes too, and they were talking to Hermione.

Rhiannon sat down and stroked Jasper. She was trying to figure out how to change herself like she did when she was angry.

She concentrated hard, telling her mind to give her bright red hair, green eyes and twirled eyelashes. She thought hard, and suddenly, she felt her eyes change. She blinked once, and took a strand of her hair.

"Hey, she did it again!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione sat next to Rhiannon, and looked at her hair.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

Rhiannon shook her head. "I don't know."

Hermione smiled.

"Do it again?" Hermione asked.

Rhiannon concentrated. She focused all her energy on looking like Hermione.

She felt curly hair tickle her neck. Hermione gasped.

"Bloody hell Harry, two of them!" Ron exclaimed. Rhiannon changed back to her normal self, and then Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione looked offended.

"It's okay, I only just met him, and he already thinks my hair has its own brain!" Rhiannon giggled softly to Hermione, who smiled.

Harry looked out the window, and gasped.

"Is that Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it is." Ron replied.

It was an old castle on a hill, at the foot of a lake. It looked beautiful.

Rhia picked up her cat and stroked it nervously. What if she didn't do well at Hogwarts? What if she had no friends? What if she ended up in Slytherin?

The train slowed down, and they got ready to get off the train. Climbing off the train, and into the night, it was truly magical. Rhiannon looked around nervously, not sure what to do.

"FIRST YEARS! FOLLOW ME TO THE BOATS!" Hagrid yelled. They followed him to the edge of the lake, and they got into the boats. Hermione and Rhiannon went in one, and Harry and Ron in another. They launched the boats, and started moving. Then a wave of water crashed over their heads, and they saw a little blond boy in a boat, with two goons paddling for him. This wasn't needed, because the boats moved themselves, but that didn't stop them.

"Ugh, idiots." Hermione muttered.

"Tell me about it." Rhiannon sighed.

Rhiannon's hair turned green, and she made her eyes purple. She somehow could see everything in the dark perfectly now.

They arrived on the beach, and she turned back to normal.

They climbed the hill up to the castle, where they went up a flight of stairs to a foyer.

An old woman was waiting for them.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I am your transfiguration professor, and I will not tolerate ANY NOISE when we enter the Grand Hall." She announced.

Rhiannon went to go stand next to Harry.

"Harry, I'm nervous." She said softly.

"It's going to be fine Rhia, everything will be fine." Harry said.

Then he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." The blonde boy said.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"I heard. My family's been part of slytherin for years. I think we could be good allies." Malfoy said, sticking out his hand.

"I'll think about it, but I might need to run it by my friend Rhia." Harry said, pointing to Rhiannon.

Malfoy looked at her.

"Please. She's a mud blood." He snarled.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Hermione growled. She had Rhiannon's back, obviously.

Malfoy backed off.

"Thanks." Rhiannon sighed.

"No problem." Hermione laughed.

Then they were ushered into the great hall. There were four tables in the halls, and there were hundreds of students sitting at them.

The first years stood in a group at the front. Dumbledore welcomed them, and revealed the Sorting Hat, who immediately started singing an annoying song.

Then they were called up one by one.

Hermione got Gryffindor. So did Ron. Malfoy got Slytherin. Harry almost got Slytherin, but got Gryffindor in the end. Then it was her turn.

"Rhiannon Tee." McGonagall called. Rhiannon came up and sat on the stool, the hat on her head.

"Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin." Rhiannon begged silently.

" SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat yelled. Rhiannon's face fell. Her hair turned a bright shade of blue, and her skin turned green.

"WHOA!" Slytherin yelled.

She went to go sit down, and Malfoy beckoned her over.

"Can we be allies?" Malfoy asked, with a smile on his face.

Rhiannon's skin turned back to normal, and her hair turned green.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't know I was insulting such a powerful witch." He said.

Rhiannon sighed, put on a slight smile, and shook his hand.

"Allies." She said.

"Till the end." He said.


End file.
